Secrets
by You.Are.Me
Summary: Kyoya thought he was alone in the club room but it turns out a little devil knows his secret- and before he knows it, he's wrapped around that sex pixie's finger.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya leaned out the tall bay windows and let the contents of his lungs out in long sigh, watching the wisps of smoke dance before being carried away by the crisp autumn breeze. Leaves rustled across the concrete of the courtyard down below, the only sound in the otherwise quiet square; classes were still in session and Kyoya knew he had at least a half hour more of privacy. He brought his cigarette to his lips and took another long drag, waiting for another breeze to come by before parting his lips and letting the smoke waft away.

"I know your secret."

A voice growled in his ear, ripping him from his thoughts and sending him several steps back from the window. A Hitachiin devil was grinning up at his from the window sill, amusement dancing in his amber eyes for having caught the Shadow King off guard. Kyoya looked the teen over, gathering his thoughts, expression cool as he evaluated that the twin in front of him must be-

"Kaoru."

A flash of something crossed the twin's expression, like maybe he had been waiting to be identified and was pleasantly surprised, and he shrugged coolly before turning to peer out the window.

"Go ahead and finish, I don't mind."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the Hitachiin before slowly returning to his perch leaning in the window, bringing the quickly dissipating cigarette to his lips. He could feel those amber eyes watching him from below but worked hard to ignore them, tapping some of the glowing ash away as he let the smoke in his lungs out. He knew the conversation wasn't over: Kaoru wouldn't have approached him if he hadn't had some kind of angle and Kyoya felt a twinge of anticipation over what the Hitachiin devil was up to- the younger of the twins, though quiet, was a schemer like himself and knowing secrets, to people like them, was schemer's gold. Finally he decided to speak first and take control of the situation; Kaoru was good but no one could out-scheme the Shadow King.

"You know my secret."

He flicked grey eyes down to see amber ones glimmer with satisfaction- Kaoru was waiting for him to speak first. The twin curled his legs under himself, getting comfortable in his windowsill perch as he spoke nonchalantly,

"I've actually known for a while: you come here and smoke on the days we wear cosplay because no one will smell it on your uniform, don't you."

It wasn't a question- he knew he had it figured out. Kyoya kept his gaze on the horizon, expression unchanging.

"I'm impressed by your investigative skills, Kaoru, but it isn't any kind of secret."

The Shadow King would not be black mailed and he didn't care if the twin had figured him out. Kaoru peered up at the man and smiled.

"If it wasn't a secret why would you be working so hard to hide it?"

His eyes began to follow the wisps of smoke dancing from the end of the cigarette between Kyoya's lips as he continued,

"Don't worry Kyoya-senpai, I won't tell anyone. There's no point in making an enemy out of the Shadow King."

Kyoya hated the twinge of relief that flickered in the pit of his stomach and he ground the butt of his cigarette into the concrete ledge before letting the cigarette drop below. If the twin really didn't want anything out of this situation he wouldn't have revealed he knew Kyoya's 'secret' in the first place- was this all for attention? Did he just want to push the 'Shadow King's buttons?

"A Hitachiin slinking around without its double is unusual."

Kyoya commented coolly, raising an eyebrow down at the younger teen.

"What are you doing here, Kaoru."

Maybe the second part came out a little too harsh, Kyoya scolded himself- it was apparent he was going to have to keep the Hitachiin devil a little closer to him moving forward, after all. The twin shrugged before standing, sending a grin over his shoulder at his senpai.

"Well, I guess I kinda got a secret, too."

He crossed his arms behind his head, peering up at the ceiling and continuing,

"I'm actually a little offended you haven't bothered to figure it out yet."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, turning to face the twin. Now that he really thought about it….

"You've been coming to the club room early- but not usually _this _early…"

Kyoya would already be changed by the time the twin would slink in, only a few minutes ahead of the others, barely noticeable to a club vice president already in the throes of getting ready for business.

The twin was shrugging off his uniform jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair.

"You're half right and half wrong. I am earlier than usual today, but I only ever come early on the days you do, too."

Kyoya eyed the twin carefully, wondering what he was implying. Why would Kaoru need to come early on the same days he did? Was this really all about trying to get his attention?

The twin was giggling as he watched the Shadow King, beginning to loosen his tie.

"Don't look so self centered Kyoya-senpai I'm not coming early because of you."

He was unbuttoning his shirt and Kyoya didn't know what to think, wasn't sure what his expression should be, and the twin was pulling the white cotton down over his shoulders-

Reddish brown bruises were painted across the creamy skin of his collar bone, trailing down towards his chest, and his cheeks were becoming a little pink as he felt the grey eyes perusing him.

"An outstanding host would never be caught with love marks all over himself,"

He was shrugging his shirt back on as he spoke, a sly smile on his lips,

"So I cover them up on cosplay days to avoid the wrath of the Host King and his shadowy counterpart."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with a single, slender finger, smiling to himself. It was no secret to him that Kaoru was the sex pixie of Ouran Academy but he also knew he was one of the select few with this knowledge. The Hitachiin had done a very careful- and in Kyoya's opinion if anyone asked, impressive- job of guarding his reputation while acting as he pleased, the Shadow King suspecting he pulled it off by never fooling around with anyone he couldn't financially destroy. He himself of course had stayed completely uninvolved, not caring what any host did with their free time as long as it didn't affect the club. If anything he was a little bit flattered to see how much effort the twin put in to heeding the vice president's warning that club members must always remain squeaky clean, although he knew it was probably more for the sake of keeping the less tactful Host members in the dark.

"In that case you better get to it."

The Shadow King replied simply, gesturing towards the clock with his chin; there wasn't much more time before the club room would alight with the presence of their whiny Host King. The twin crept a little closer, expression innocent.

"What, you don't like what you see?"

His face dissolved into a sly smile, leaning closer to his senpai and sing-songing,

"If you want, you can come give me a hand~…"

Kyoya raised an amused eyebrow down at his kohai, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Not interested."

The twin pouted cutely before turning away and heading into the back room to get ready. Kyoya watched him go, intrigued by the conversation that had just passed. He had been underestimating the younger twin but now whether it was intentional or not the Hitachiin was on his radar. The vision of the red blossom's on Kaoru's collarbone and the knowing smile on his pale lips were replaying in Kyoya's head, sending a twinge of something through the pit of his stomach and making him wonder if maybe his last words had been not entirely true.

He shook his head and smiled to himself, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he turned to begin gathering his things. Maybe he was forming a new secret here and now, visions of scheming amber eyes dancing before him like the smoke on the breeze. He knew now he would have to work harder to keep this one to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru mewled against the tongue invading his lips, the smell of smoke all around him as the older teen surged forward and pressed him into the couch. Hands were trailing his bare skin, grazing him with their nails, exploring every inch of him. He latched his fingers in the older teen's dark hair, pressing closer, reveling in the low growl he received. They were desperately panting against each other's lips, tangled together on the ornate couch, trembling fingers toying with the waistbands of each other's slacks. Suddenly Kyoya pulled back, bracing himself with a hand on either side of the younger's head, both staring into each other's eyes as they gulped air into their lungs.

"We have to get ready-…"

Kyoya panted. The twin below him squirmed, whining,

"Kyooooya _please_-!"

But he knew it was a futile effort, the Shadow King already sitting up and getting to his feet, readjusting his glasses. The twin groaned before standing as well, crossing the room to the mirror to observe the red blotches trailing his skin.

"You know you're welcome to add to the collection…"

Kyoya turned to watch the twin lean close to the mirror and begin dabbing cover-up on his skin.

"The marks would show up halfway through club activities- you know better."

Kaoru's reflection peeked back at him.

"We could get together another time…"

Kyoya turned away and crossed to the closet to pull out his costume and begin getting changed. He wasn't really sure how he had gotten here: first they were coming early to get changed, then they were changing together, then they were changing each other…in less than a month of when the twin had initially caught his attention he was now another one of the Ouran Academy's sex pixie's patrons. It had crept up on him, certainly, but he wasn't necessarily in a rush to cut things off: he had wanted to keep the scheming twin closer so this would certainly do the trick, right? He sometimes wondered if it was worth the risk- the younger Hitachiin was good at keeping his lips sealed but even so, if it ever got out what the pair were up to Kyoya's reputation would be the one to suffer, not Kaoru's. In the end though Kyoya told himself they were just blowing off steam together before club activities and it was no big deal if he let it go on a little longer, as long as he didn't let it escalate. He felt like he had control of the situation so he wasn't worried.

Kaoru sighed at the Shadow King's lack of response, finishing up his cover-up in the mirror.

"Oi, senpai, do you believe in true love?"

Kyoya furrowed his brow as he shrugged on his costume, the twin seeing his look of confusion and continuing as he crossed to the closet to pull out his outfit,

"The reason I ask is that I've always had you pinned as some kind of prude or something, wasn't convinced you'd ever even kissed someone before- although I guess you've set the record straight now since you seem to know what you're doing; I still think you're a virgin, though."

Kyoya caught a glance of the twin's devilish grin before he pulled his costume over his head. The Shadow King adjusted his glasses.

"If you're trying to egg me on, Kaoru, I'm thoroughly unimpressed."

Kaoru crossed over to the older teen expression innocent and voice nonchalant.

"I'm not trying to do anything, senpai, I guess I'm just saying this for your sake- it isn't in your best interest to be falling for me."

Kyoya resisted the urge to scoff, pulling out his black book. Even if he seemed more mature than his spoilt double Kaoru was, in the end, still a self centered Hitachiin. Kyoya didn't mind either way whether he had the twin's attention and perhaps it was Kaoru who was getting a little too attached to his senpai's attention, thinking he had the upper hand by teasing the Shadow King about virginity and dishing out warnings.

"Don't waste your time 'worrying' about me, Kaoru."


	3. Chapter 3

Just for the record, in the episode where the twins fight Hikaru calls Kaoru a 'sex pixie' for some reason. It kinda drives me crazy that such a comment was never explained or explored or anything- I mean why say that about a character and then never come back to it again! So, here we are. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate the reviews. :)

~K~

Kaoru threw back his head and moaned, fingers curling to grip the cushion of the couch beneath him. Kyoya was hovering over the twin, hands braced on either side of him, grey eyes taking him in. The blush of Kaoru's cheeks, the gap between his pale lips panting for air, the stars dancing in his amber eyes with each thrust- Kyoya reveled in every detail, in the fact that _he_ was making them happen. He couldn't believe the power that surged through him each time he brought color to the twin's creamy skin or a moan passed through his lips.

"_Kyoya- Kyoya_-"

The Hitachiin below him was whimpering with each rock of the Shadow King's hips and Kyoya leaned down to trail kisses down his neck, the name growling in his ear making his skin grow hot. He had never experienced a feeling like the passion they shared alone in Music Room 3 on that couch- having such power over someone, being able to share such intimate emotion with another person- it was a breath of fresh air in his rigid, passive lifestyle. Kaoru was like a firecracker in his daily routine.

The younger twin gripped the hips bucking against his own and cried out, nails digging into skin as they finished together. Spent bodies tangled together on the couch, hearts pounding, breath heavy in each other's ears. They laid in silence for several moments before slowly, Kyoya opened his eyes.

This wasn't power. This wasn't passion. He only felt that rush of power because Kaoru knew that's what he wanted, knew which sounds to make and when to blush to make it seem real. His name on the twins tongue was just a line in the script- it had to be, he knew it, the Hitachiin was still arriving with half formed hickies every day, still proudly calling himself the sex pixie of Ouran Academy… Kyoya was just another player in the younger twin's game.

He swallowed the twinge of hatred that bubbled in the pit of his stomach like bile, sitting up and shaking the thoughts away. He had always known it would be this way. This is what he had signed up for and he was fine with it- in fact, things were better this way. They were just blowing off steam together before club activities- why would it matter to him if Kaoru was being sincere or not? Why did it matter if he was still sleeping around?

Kyoya stood, zipping up his pants and dragging his fingers through his messy hair. Kaoru had sat up and was watching him like a cat- maybe he could sense the tension in his senpai's shoulders. The staring was frustrating Kyoya even more and he snapped without thinking,

"You're an excellent actor, Kaoru."

The Hitachiin stood, expression flashing with anger but before he could retort the front door to the club room rattled. The pair quickly went their separate ways, fixing themselves in the mirror before the club members entered, both hastily pushing the other out of their mind.


End file.
